story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Imre (NSI)
Imre (イムレ Imure) is a bachelor in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Imre is the son of a wealthy family who arrived at Sunbeam Island whilst seeking his fortune, as is the family tradition. A bit careless and naive, more often than not, you'll stumble upon him collapsed on the ground due to lack of nourishment. Despite this, he is a kind-hearted person who always believes the best in people. As the female player, the rival affection for Imre is Valerie. Both of them have relaxed, laid-back personality which goes with their easy-going nature and love of sweets. The two will get married if the player encourages them by triggering their Rival Events. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island''. For more information, click here.'' At the beginning of game, Imre left the island to solve problems. There is a way to bring him back: #Elise, Ji-han, and Laetitia must be living on the island. In order - Elise is unlocked upon completing the "Red Stone" Arc, Ji-han is unlocked on June 19 of Year 1, while Laetitia is unlocked after completing the "Yellow Stone" Arc. #The hidden secret letters must be found in their bedroom. Elise' first, Ji-han's second, then finally Laetitia's. #Once Bas returns back to the island, Lovelyn will tell you about the letter hidden in the Mansion. Note: If Lovelyn does not tell you about the secret letter in Farm Shop, it means you have not completed the requirements yet. You must locate the secret letters that come before the one inside Farm Shop. #The Secret Sign letter is found inside the kitchen of Bluebird Mansion and it must be returned to Bas. Imre will move in three days later after this. From now on, the player can begin interacting with Imre. In order to get married, the player must improve the candidate's relationship to Green Flower, view the Flower Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any-time. ( Male players can only see Imre's events at White, Purple, and Blue Flower as a friendship event. Any information regarding him becoming lovers with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly suitable for FEMALE players only.) Imre's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Imre when she has 5000 XP or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Imre will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. If the player accepts Imre's gift, he will be happy and give them Creme Caramel. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Imre's gift, he will become sad, and your relationship with him will go down by -1000 XP. ---- I want to look around *Exit your house *8:00 to 11:00 *Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Imre at a Purple Flower or higher *You have seen Imre's White Flower Event Walk into your mushroom house and Imre will catch up to you. There is no anything like this in his hometown and Imre asks that it would be if he looked around. Choice 1: Result: +2000 XP with Imre and Baumkuchen The player and Imre will begin to check things out. Imre feels glad you let him look around and wants to ask Peter if he built something like it at his place. Choice 2: Result: -2000 XP with Imre He apologises for bothering them though and takes off. ---- Return this to Daley The player heads into Imre's manor to find him sitting on a sofa. Imre greets the player and asks if they were heading to Daley's place, explaining that he left behind something they were using to study the other day. Option 1: I'll take good care of it! Result: +3000 XP The player takes the Abacus from Imre and he asks that they deliver it before the day ends. They run off to deliver the math tool and Daley is shocked realising he forgot to bring it with him and mentions thinking it went missing. He takes it back and with relief thanks them. Upon returning to Imre, he thanks them for their help, then asks how it went. The player recalls what happened and although Daley didn't even realise he left the Abacus at their place, Imre is happy he has it back now and gives the player a Ruby for a reward. Option 2: I can't right now. Result: -3000 XP Imre initially seems annoyed but he gets over it, believing the player is trying to encourage him to go and talk to Daley. ---- Do you love Imre? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull by befriending Imre to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Imre before 12:00 and show him the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Valerie will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Imre, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Imre. He will be very sad the next time the player talks to him. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. Reward: Mille-feuille ---- A Date with Imre Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Imre to go on a date together. This event will happen after Imre is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Imre will come to the player's house, who was hoping if she could go with him on a date. Once his request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. Rejecting Imre's invitation and giving him a negative response will result in losing -5000 Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and relationship with Imre will go down by -100 XP. Later, he will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Reward: Red Cosmos ' ' Hunting Fruits *Walk from House Area to Mount Sunbeam Island *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Imre (Boy Player)/Valerie (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married Imre and Valerie have taken the day to go hunting fruit together. Imre's having no luck finding anything today, but Valerie offers to share her hunt! Valerie says she will cook a cake some time for the two to share, as they go back to hunting. Imre then offers to bring Valerie sailing accross the ocean sometime. Valerie is impressed that Imre would be able to get a boat for that, and would love to go with him someday. Looking for Someone to Talk to *Walk from Dolphin Town Beach to Dolphin Town *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Imre (Boy Player)/Valerie (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married Imre approaches Valerie having noticed her sign on the bulletin board and asks if she has to talk about something. Valerie mentions that she is having a problem with her sports grades and asks if he has any tips on improvement, and surprised, he brings up that her scores are some of the top in class, which she agrees with. The problem is that she has trouble with sports specifically though, and Imre suggested that she should try to relax a little to avoid becoming too tense when she plays. Imre mentions that this probably carries over to sports because Valerie gets worked up prior to them, and she realises he might have a point. So she agrees to take his advice and gives him a thank you gift, which he rejects, having only wanted to help out of kindness. With that they separate. Valerie is Injured *Valerie's bedroom at Moonlight Clinic *18:00 to 20:00 (after Valerie's work hours) *Not on Monday *Any weather *Imre (Boy Player)/Valerie (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married *Patricia at Purple Flower (10,000 XP) or less Valerie hurt herself using a knife in the kitchen and Imre takes notice, wondering what happened. Imre scolds Valerie and tells her to take better care of herself and he suggests she try relying on the frying pan a little more next time since she's better at using it. She agrees, and just then Patricia comes by and informs Valerie of her loosening bandage. With some help from Imre, she patches her injury back up. Rival's Proposal *Walk from Seafoam Town to Pink Pink Avenue *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Imre (Boy Player)/Valerie (Girl Player) at Orange Flower only OR the player is married Valerie appreciates Imre's help for always being there to help her. Valerie comments that Imre is starting to act like a "dad" to a toucan. She is glad, because they're like her family. Imre wants to live with Valerie too, and asks her to marry him. Valerie happily accepts Imre's proposal. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of their gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Imre and Valerie. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Imre and Valerie married, talk to Imre anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Two months later, Imre and Valerie will have a baby girl named Indra. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors